


Новая игра

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Spin the Bottle, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Хорошая игра как хорошая тренировка. Неизвестно, пригодится ли тебе какой-нибудь навык, но на всякий случай стоит довести его до мастерства. Любой.Реми не очень любит игры. И еще сильнее ненавидит проигрывать.
Relationships: Ignis Ex/Remi Puguna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Новая игра

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alikurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alikurai/gifts).



> галолио и спасатели фоном
> 
> К арту есть замечательная иллюстрация от Mao https://twitter.com/Pushist00/status/1231506472833560577

Хорошая игра развивает логику – как, например, шахматы или маджонг. Повышает выносливость и ловкость, как футбол, бейсбол и сотни других «-болов», к которым Реми все обещает присмотреться поближе, торопливо проходя мимо битком забитого спортбара после тяжелой смены.  
Игра на гитаре прогоняет тревогу из пальцев, игра в шарады позволяет тешить себя мыслью, что у тебя не все так плохо с воображением и чувством юмора, игра в шутер помогает отточить быстроту реакции. Ну и выпустить пар после очередной перепалки с самыми нерадивыми из коллег, для которых вся жизнь – огромное красочное поле для игр, где они перепрыгивают с клетки на клетку как вздумается, игнорируя правила и точки на кубике.  
Игра в слова, игра в поддавки, игра в чувства – вещи неприятные, но неизбежные. Реми давно их освоил, но предпочитает не принимать участия в подобных развлечениях.  
Хорошая игра как хорошая тренировка. Неизвестно, пригодится ли тебе какой-нибудь навык, но на всякий случай стоит довести его до мастерства. Любой.  
Реми не очень любит игры. И еще сильнее ненавидит проигрывать.  
Игра в бутылочку не относится ни к одной из известных ему категорий. Она не приносит пользы, лишь одно раздражение. Она должна была развеселить и сплотить коллектив, но Реми не чувствует ни малейшего веселья и уж точно никакой сплоченности: прямо сейчас ему остро хочется оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Непривычная мягкость собственных движений, щедро подаренная алкоголем, вмиг куда-то улетучивается вместе с хмелем. Реми двигается резко, будто выпущенный на поле игрок, который понятия не имеет, чего ждать: мяча? Эстафетного факела? Выстрела?  
Пустая бутылка гремит по столу, завершая стремительное вращение, и ее горлышко указывает на Реми словно дуло. В широком дне бутылки, как в зеркале, посверкивает вместе с последними каплями отражение черных очков.  
\- Целуйтесь! – торжественно объявляет Лючия и фыркает, махнув рукой влево: - Да не вы! До вас еще очередь дойдет, ха!  
Реми слышит возмущенное сопение Гало и тихий переливчатый смех Лио, громкий насмешливый шепоток Гуэйры и Мейса. Это все из-за них. Новые люди. Новые правила. Месяц назад никому не пришло бы в голову устроить подобное. Ну разве что без капитана…  
Самый неожиданный и невозможный участник этой дурацкой забавы невозмутимо подается вперед и опускает широкую ладонь на затылок Реми. Слегка надавливает, и Реми только сейчас понимает, что мучительно пытается отстраниться.  
Он с усилием расслабляется, хмыкает, поправляя очки, и решительно качается навстречу. Капитан, должно быть, шутит. Или пьян не меньше них, раз на такое согласился. Реми, должно быть, пьянее всех вместе взятых, раз до сих пор тут сидит и…  
Он не слышит выстрела – но чувствует его всем телом.  
Сухие губы твердые и очень горячие. Реми поспешно прижимается к ним в ответ, принимая глупые правила этой совершенно ненужной ему игры, надеясь поскорее с ней разобраться и вернуться к нормальным, полезным занятиям. Но в рот влажно скользит язык, отдающий цитрусовой горечью, гладит кромку зубов, дразнит кончиком нёбо, и Реми распахивает глаза, хрипло втягивая воздух – и этот наглый язык.  
Когда он успел их закрыть? Зачем?  
Он отшатывается, мотает головой, скидывая ладонь, и стискивает челюсти до хруста, чтобы удержать зарождающийся в груди слабый сорванный стон. Новобранцы аплодируют, Лючия деловито запускает бутылку в новое путешествие, капитан растягивает губы в короткой улыбке и облизывает их перед тем, как сделать очередной глоток из своего стакана.  
Дома, перед запотевшим зеркалом ванной, Реми чистит зубы так долго, что десны начинают саднить. Он проводит по ним языком и все равно чувствует во рту щекотную горечь. Он слишком много чувствует.  
Когда он ложится спать, у него горят губы. Когда просыпается утром – щеки.  
Когда приходит в пожарное отделение – все лицо.  
\- Капитан. То, что произошло вчера, было…  
\- Плохо. Очень плохо, - сухо кивает Игнис и почему-то улыбается.  
\- Да, - не дает себя сбить этой улыбкой Реми. Так же сухо добавляет: – Рад, что вы это понимаете. Целоваться…  
\- …ты, оказывается, совершенно не умеешь. Не думал, что в этом мире найдется хоть что-то, в чем ты будешь плох.  
Реми прикрывает глаза, не давая вырваться на волю возмущению, ярости и сидящему в нем с прошлого вечера огню.  
\- Сожалею, что разочаровал. Не знал, что раньше вы так считали, - говорит он тихо и с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не потереть саднящие губы.  
Еще большего труда стоит не протянуть руку и не дотронуться до губ капитана.  
\- Раньше мир был другим. – Игнис неспешно закатывает рукава, обнажая крепкие татуированные предплечья, и засовывает ладони в карманы куртки.  
\- А теперь? – негромко выдыхает Реми, с усилием оторвав от них взгляд, и подается вперед.  
\- А теперь – совсем новый. Смотришь на него – и начинаешь больше ценить все, что было хорошо в старом, который мы чудом не угробили. Ну, вперед, за работу. Его еще надо отстроить.  
Новый мир. Новые люди. Новые правила.  
Должно быть, капитан чертовски устал от старых, раз так возмутительно их нарушил. Должно быть, в этом неведомом новом мире он хочет построить что-то прежде почти невозможное. Должно быть, после всех этих безумных дней и несостоявшегося конца света он почувствовал в себе достаточно сил для этого.  
Реми тоже чувствует их.  
Он слишком много чувствует.  
Хорошая игра как хорошая тренировка.  
Бутылка вертится, не останавливаясь, кубик падает на ребро и не собирается падать.  
Реми напишет свои правила.  
\- Потренируете меня? – просит он и закрывает глаза, когда на затылок уже привычно ложится теплая ладонь, даря такую непривычную дрожь. – Сколько потребуется, чтобы я стал достаточно хорош.  
\- Сколько захочешь.


End file.
